


Our Shelter Is Each Other

by Galadriel1010



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Clinging, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Surana and Amell wait out the destruction of the Ferelden Circle together.
Relationships: Female Amell/Female Surana (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandomtrees





	Our Shelter Is Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



“Here, I made tea.” Neria’s hands wrapped around Solona’s to keep them from shaking around the mug, holding them against the almost shocking heat. “It’s sweet, I found honey. You look like you need it.”

Solona swallowed hard and just about managed to nod. “Thank you. How did you heat the water though?”

Neria gave her another of those looks and lifted the mug. “Drink. Then maybe you’ll stop asking stupid questions.”

A smile flickered across her lips for a moment, despite everything, and she managed to raise the mug to her lips and take a sip without scalding herself. Because it was Neria, it wasn’t actually too hot to drink; it just felt scorching against her numb fingers. The tea settled her stomach and the honey settled her nerves. When she’d had enough to stop shaking noticeably she managed to uncurl and push the mug back towards Neria. “You should have some,” she told her. “It helped me a lot.”

“You needed it. You still do. You’re as white as a sheet.” When Solona insisted she allowed herself a small sip and then wrapped Solona’s fingers around it more tightly. “Here, wait here.”

“Where are you going?” Solona asked with alarm. “It’s not safe!”

She only went as far as her bed, where she dragged the blankets off and hauled them back to the corner behind the wardrobe where Solona was hiding. Neither of them looked at the door. “Here. We might as well be warm and comfortable while we wait.” She crawled into the corner, putting herself between Solana and the rest of the room, and began tucking the blankets around them. “I have more tea as well, but not a lot of water left. I hope… I simply… It doesn’t matter. We’re safe.”

Solona helped her with the blankets, and pulled the thick fur right into the corner so they could sit on it with the rest piled on top of them. “If we tuck right in,” she said, “we can both get behind here. There’s room.”

“Solona…”

“Here. Sit here, press as close as you can, and I’ll squeeze up as tight as I can...” The wardrobe was big and solid. It wouldn’t protect them if someone got through her wards, but if they huddled close enough they might go unnoticed. Her hands fluttered over the blankets and Neria caught the tea before she spilled it. “We’ll be fine. We’re safe. Knight Commander Greagoir will regain control soon and they’ll get us out.”

Neria just curled up next to her and rested her head on Solona’s shoulder. When Solona wrapped her arms around her, Neria turned her face into her and shuddered out a soft, broken sigh. “I’m scared too,” she whispered. “What if they…”

“They won’t.”

“But what if they…”

Solona hugged her tighter. “They won’t. They can’t. They’ll… they’ll save us.” Her fingers brushed through the elf’s long hair, working out tangles gently. “Irving will be fine, he’s too strong not to be. He’ll sort it out. And then… then I’m going to ask about going to Ostwick. My brother and sister are in the Circle there. Greagoir let me write to them once and they seem nice. We can ask to be transferred. I’m sure they’ll let us go considering…”

She trailed off rather than put it into words. Neria was looking up at her with wide eyes. “We?” she asked quietly. “You mean…”

“You and me,” Solona told her, trying to be brave. “After all these years we… I wouldn’t want to go without you. Would you… want me to go?”

“Without me?”

“Yes.”

“No. Never.” Neria sat up a little straighter in her arms and managed to sneak one of her own arms around Solona’s back to pull her even closer. “Sol… I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad it was you with me. If I didn’t know what had happened to you, I don’t think I could have borne it.”

Solona smiled back weakly. “That’s why I had to find you, too. I needed to be with you. Whatever happened.” She looked down at Neria’s hand resting on her knee. “If they say we can’t both go, I won’t. Whatever happens, we do it together.”

“I like that idea.” Neria’s eyes dropped to Solona’s lips once more, and this time there was no mistaking it. “Sol, there’s something I should say. Something I… I want to do. But I don’t know if you’ll like me after.” She swallowed hard. “But I have to know.”

“I want to kiss you,” Solona blurted out before Neria could wind herself up any further. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time. So if that’s what you were going to say… Maker, I hope that’s what you were going to say but you’re just staring at me and please tell me we’re still friends because…”

Neria’s lips against hers shut her up. Neria’s hand on her cheek held her in place. Neria’s breath on her lips reminded her to breathe herself and Neria’s weight settled in her lap grounded her and guarded her against the world. She wrapped her arms around her, pulled her close, whispered her name against her lips like a prayer.


End file.
